The proposed work investigates properties of the spatial visual system. Previous work in this area has shown that the visual system contains mechanisms (called narrow-band channels) that respond selectively to stimuli containing limited bands of spatial frequencies and that different channels respond best to different bands of spatial frequency. Recently, it has been shown that the visual system also contains wide-band channels (these mechanisms respond to a wide range of spatial frequencies). The proposed work will attempt to catalog at least some of the types of wide-band channels, their istinguishing properties, and how they operate in conjunction with narrow-band channels. A model will be developed that incorporates both narrow- and wide-band channels. We have already identified a mechanism we call a square-wave channel (so named for the type of grating stimulus it responds to best) and have prelimiary evidence for a sawtooth channel. In upcoming work we will determine if these channels are actually different mechanisms or if one is a subset of the other.